Me And My Sister Have A Weird Relationship
by Aya Erotica
Summary: This is hentai don't read if you don't think you are ready (Erotic)


**Me And My Little Sister Have A Weird Relationship**

The time I came homefrom school exhausted I saw my little sister lying on my sofa. she wasn't wearing anything else than her shirt and a pair of panties, it's been an extremely hot day today so it's understandable. I went to wake her up I tried speaking to her and took her pillow but she wouldn't wake up. I started staring at her boobs that your could see through her shirt because she was so sweaty. I looked at her mouth that was a little bit open, I was thinking how good it would feel if I would just put my dick inside her mouth, "it's not like she would wake up would she?" I thought as I walked closer to her. I opened my jeans a little bit my cock was really hard just by looking at her I put my rock hard cock on her lips that were soft and smooth as ice cream. It wouldn't fit in like this so I opened her mouth with my hands and struck it in without a second thought. I saw her eyes opening and then the reality struck me I was putting my cock inside my little sisters mouth. She realised what was happening and quickly pushed me away and yelled "eew onii-chan what are you doing!?"

After that I couldn't control myself and went back to her and put my still rock hard cock inside her mouth while she was struggling I kept pushing her head on my dick. "you bit me you little brat!?" I yelled while she was running for the door just when she was opening the door I got to her and pulled her back on the floor she screamed and struggled but it was no use I took off her panties while she was begging "please onii-chan anything but that" I couldn't turn back anymore I put her hands on the ground and stuck it in she yelled as hard as she could and kept calling me names. I didn't stop I went harder and harder then I said "I am about to cum where do you want it inside your mouth or inside your wet pussy?" She kept crying "neither, please stop" I yelled "which one tell me now!" cum in my mouth please onii-chan I don't want a baby," she said shamefully. I was fine with both options so I put her on her knees stood up and put my cock deep as I could in her throat it sounded as tho she was gonna puke and choke. I came inside her mouth all the white milk went into her mouth as I was watching her cry afterward she puked put on her panties and took off while saying "you are awful onii-chan, I hate you"

After later tonight Kirino came back home with a little pervy look on her face she said "O-onii-chan come to my room for awhile" Kyousuke thought "why's she looking like that... I hope she doesn't tell mom and dad I will be dead if she does, okay I will convince her not to tell"

"Y-yea sure I'll come" Kyousuke answered. "Okay onii-chan it's your fault I am this way so take responsibility!" Kirino yelled while taking off her skirt.

"Wait, Kirino what are you doing, mom and dad can be home any minute now," Kyousuke said. Kirino started to unzip Kyousuke's pants "It doesn't matter let's do this quick, okay onii-chan," Kirino said with a horny look in her eyes. "oohh your cock is so hard and all you have seen is me without a skirt, you pervert," said Kirino

"Yea but you are so… you know sexy and hot like this" Kyousuke murmured

Kirino laughed a little and put the cock she was raped with inside her mouth and started sucking it "ahh Kirino it feels so good please continue"

Kyousuke said Kirino thought if she could put the whole thing inside her mouth put it didn't work it was too much for her then she stopped took the dick away from her mouth and asked shyly "onii-chan would it be possible if you could... you know press my head again like last time so I can put it in completely"

"ooh I didn't know you liked it like that?" Kyousuke asked impressed

Kirino answered with an awkward smile"no its not that I just... like to be pushed down, as long as it's just you onii-ch.." Kirino was interrupted when Kyousuke suddenly gripped Kirino and put her on her bed

"are you okay without using protection?" Kyousuke asked

"It's not like you used any last time... hmph... just don't cum inside me okay?" Kirino whispered into Kyousuke's ear

Kyousuke whispered "No promises, I'll cum if I feel like it" Kyousuke started fucking Kirino really roughly. Kirino yell's "I AM GOING TO LOSE MY MIND BUT STILL FUCK ME HARDER ONII-CHAN!"

"I am about to cum Kirino it feels too good to stop I am going to cum inside you," Kyousuke said

"Its okay onii-chan let's cum together!" Kirino yelled.

"aaahhhhh!" They both yelled at the same time while cumming

"ahh onii-chan I can feel your hot fluid inside me it's filling me up"

Kyousuke pulled his dick out and there was still some cum coming so Kirino put the dick in her mouth and swallowed it all. They hear a door open its mom and dad who just came home from their date. A cold shiver went down Kyousuke's spine he started to panic and gathering his clothes he hid in the closet. Kirino went into bed and pretended to be asleep still touching her own pussy where there still was some cum left in. She put the fingers that were in her pussy and started to suck them, then their dad came into Kirino's room and asked if she knew where her brother was, he wasn't in his room. Kirino said with a horny expression "I think he said he's gonna go over at his friend's house he'll be home tomorrow."

"Oh, okay WHY DIDN'T HE SAY ANYTHING!" Daisuke yelled.

Kirino was thinking "I wonder why..." then she had a really pervy smile

Daisuke left the room and Kyousuke came out of the closet with her clothes on. "Phew, that was a close one," He said

"Let's do it again sometime, but let's try something new" Kirino answered while licking her lips. Kyousuke had no idea what would happen so he just answered "yea sure" and quietly left the room and went to his own room


End file.
